Moonlight to Daylight
by JemimaEtcy44
Summary: Collection of songfics, notify me if you want on requested, i will glady attempt to make it to your expectations, mostly about Jemima, and other kits
1. Hijo De La Luna

**_A legend tells of a gipsy woman  
who pleaded with the moon until dawn.  
Weeping she begged  
at the break of dawn  
to marry a gipsy man._**

_Demeter cried to the Everlasting Cat, to find a mate. She searched for days wondering who it shall be. She begged the Everlasting Cat every night, waiting for It to choose who she shall marry. Finally it came to decision._

**_"You'll have your man, tawny skin,"  
Said the full moon from the sky.  
"But in return I want the first child  
that you have with him.  
Because she who sacrifices her child  
So that she is not alone,  
Isn't likely to love it very much."_**

_Demeter agreed, after she had found Munkustrap a dashing, handsome, young leader. He had loved her back_

___**Moon, you want to be mother,  
But you cannot find a love  
Who makes you a woman.  
Tell me, silver moon,  
What you intend to do  
With a child of flesh.  
**__A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, Daughter of the moon._

_Old Deutoronomy, being the interpreter for the Everlasting Cat questioned, but soon Demeter had given birth. Her father quick and light footed. Her Mother Bold and Beautiful. Came Jemima, a small kitten who would never see her mother perish._

**_From a cinnamon-skinned father  
A daughter was born,  
White as the back of an ermine,  
With grey eyes instead of olive -  
Moon's albino child._**

_Munkustrap was forced to believe that this was not his child that she had someone else to be the father of her first born, and only born._

**_"Dang her appearance!  
This is not a gipsy man's daughter  
and I will not put up with that."  
_**_He stormed out of the den looking for his wife, she had found his mark, while others looked in fear, and he looked infuriated._

**_Believing to be dishonored,  
The gipsy went to his wife,  
A knife in his hand.  
"Whose daughter is this?  
You've certainly fooled me!"  
And he wounded her mortally._**_  
__**Then he went to the woodlands  
with the child in his arms  
and left it behind there.**_

_She fell from beautiful, to gaunt and hollow; she had no longer seen her beautiful child. The Everlasting Cat took its child with care and took care of it._

**_And the nights the moon is full  
it is because the child  
is in a good mood.  
And if the child cries,  
The moon wanes  
To make it a cradle.  
_**

_And The Kitten Named Jemima, was never known to walk this earth until, she was reborn into a new kitten tricked by the Everlasting cat._


	2. Silent Lucidity

Paste your document h

Etcetera cried in her sleep, she thought of How Pouncival, he was too young. Her mother Demeter heard the weeping and woke her up. Her mother said how nothing lasts and that we should be grateful.

**_Hush now don't you cry  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye_**

you're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head

"Mom, why'd he have to take Pouncie?" Cettie looked at her mother innocently.

"Well things happen for a reason, I guess the everlasting cat took him for a reason, maybe he needs him" she sighed, she missed her middle child.

**_Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game  
Of life_**

So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake, you face the day  
Your dream is over...

Or has it just begun? 

At breakfast, it was quiet. Munkustrap was off doing his duties. Cettie, Demeter and Tumblebrutus sat down silently. Cettie imaged her brother sitting where Munkustrap would sit. The day passed slowly and dreary to Cettie, not having her brother there made everything so boring. He was the only one who played with her, other the Jemima, Electra, and Victoria.

**_There's a place I like to hide  
a doorway that I run through in the night_**

Relax child, you were there  
but only didn't realize  
and you were scared

Cettie's images of the limp Pouncival, carried in by Alonzo, Her new obsession. She sobbed over his dead body. She thought_ at least it wasn't painful, goodbye Pouncie_. She kissed his no longer warm sonft forehead.

**_It's a place where you will learn  
To face your fears, retrace the years_**  
**And ride the whims of your mind**

Commanding in another world  
Suddenly, you'll hear and see  
This magic new dimension

She imagined Pouncie guiding her to a place where she'd be happy, and with him. She'd meet the Everlasting Cat.

**_I Will be watching over you  
I am gonna help you see it through  
I  
Will protect you in the night  
I am smiling next to you  
in silent lucidity..._**

She finally after 6 years found her way To Pouncival along with Old Deutoronomy and her mother.


	3. Mean

_**A/N okay so this one is kinda short. it was requested my Cocobutterrox, hope you enjoy it!**_

Tumblebrutus never believed in her so, Etcy decided to do something about it. At the next Jellicle ball she traded places with Jemima. He got up and started to sing to tumble that she can make it.

**_"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded ."_** she called out towards him, then Jemima and Electra joined in.

**_"You, picking' on the weaker man  
Well, you can take me down with just one single blow But you don't know what you don't know  
Someday I'll be living in a big old city And all you're ever gonna be is mean .Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean!"_** Then soon the rest of the queen kittens joined and started to twirl around the person that didn't believe in them. They walked around annoying the toms except Old D.

**_"Why you gotta be so mean?_**

**_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation. You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you'll just wanna feel okay again  
I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road And you don't know what you don't know" _**The toms started to try to get their siblings and girlfriends, but the older queens stopped them just for fun., so they said that was the best Jellicle ball ever.

**_"Someday I'll be living in a big old city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean"_** Then after a while Tumble got annoyed and said he believed just to shut them up. It didn't work, so they kept just singing just to aggravate them. He just sat there and pouted trying to say _OKAY IM DONE!_

**_"But someday I'll be living in a big old city And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean" _**Finally she sang the last notes, and the boys just sat there. Realizing that they were wrong for not believing. And they were avoiding that to happen again. So at the time the queens grew closer and the boys more apart. Funny how things can change after you think they have.


	4. Electra's lullaby

I'm starting to get worried; I haven't heard Electra's four note song in a while. Suddenly I hear my name.

"RUMPLETEAZER!" I start to run I draw my bow, and once I get the clearing I shoot at Pouncival his cannon fires almost right after I shot his neck. I notice Electra in a net and her fur is bloodstained, I gasp the spear is too deep to survive. Then it hits me, she's_ not going to live._ I drop next to her, and cut her out of the net as she painfully takes the spear out.

"Your okay, your okay "I repeat in a whisper as I cradle her head, she's barely breathing.

"Did you blow up the food?" she whispers, nod sadly.

"Every last bit" I hug her tightly, she nodded at me slowly.

"You have to win" she whispers barely breathing.

"I will for the both of us" I'm already starting to sob.

"Will you sing?" I nod, making my way to remember the song for Victoria.

**_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise." _**In between sobs I notice she's slowly starting to lose consciousness, I start to sing softer. She grips my arm tightly from the pain in her body.**__**

"Here its safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
here is the place where I love you." As I finish her cannon blows and start to freak out.

"NO SHE CAN'T BE GONE!"I throw the spear at a nearby tree, and once I realize that there is a camera close. I look up wipe away my tears and kiss my pinkie and thumb as I hold up my other three fingers. I realize that the careers will be after me.**_  
_**

_I am Electra and i died in the 74th Jellicle Games_


	5. You Belong with Me

Now Electra was always in the shadows and Victoria was always in the spotlight. And they both had the same crush...Mistofelees. Electra and his were right across from each other so they'd talk together for hours**_, _**but lately they had been drifting away. He started hanging out with Victoria**_, _**soon they started dating.

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do._**

Victoria just liked him for looks and nothing else, she would get mad at him for every little thing he did wrong. When that would happen, he would turn to Electra for advice.

"You know you don't seem okay?" she looked out her window, Misto shrugged.

"Sick of drama, I _hate_ it" he shook his head, and closed the curtains, the young queen left the window open and started to work on her essay for school.

**_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_**

Electra's POV: _He hates drama? OF course he does everyone but the popular kids do_. I smacked my forehead and I heard chuckling, my sister walked in, I shake off the embarrassment and go back to my essay.

"You know I think you have a crush on Mistofelees" Jemima giggled, I'm about to lose my temper but I know that'll make her cry.

"See Jem, that where your wrong. I do not have a crush on Misto" then wink, she doesn't get the idea of sarcasm yet so I think I'm good. She giggles and walks out of my room. _Finally essay done! Hmm what should I do now?_ So I get up and grab a brush and just start singing like a I'm a pop star, I don't notice till after that Misto's watching, but he close the curtains at last second.

"Night!" I call towards his curtains, I get thumbs up. He's probably rolling around on the floor laughing.**__**

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

The next day at school he strutted around with Victoria, at home he's like the normal Misto. The one I love seeing around the neighborhood. I sit down with Etcetera, Rumpleteazer, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus. Apparently I start staring angrily at Victoria and Rumpleteazer snaps me out of it.

"Oi! You gots to stop doin that!" I look down in embarrassment.

"Hey Teazer leave her alone" Pouncival put his arm around me, I laugh. Then it's time to go back to class.

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_**

**_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_**

Misto's POV: I think that the first time Electra's angry stares went at Victoria she was angry at something that Victoria did. Then the first thing that popped in my head is that,_ OH MY EVERLASTING CAT! Pouncival has a crush on Electra! Wait no, that can't be they just friends_ so then i feel really stupid, so the next day was Saturday and we went for a walk. Well me and Electra anyways... Victoria pulls up in her car and drags me away from my best friend in a tight hug and get in the car. I can see the sadness in her eyes

"I'm sorry "I mouth, she looks away as she gets up to walk away "what is wrong with you?" Victoria looks hurt.

"What do you mean?" she looks from hurt to shock to angry.

"I mean you are taking me away from my best friend!" Victoria looked wild eyes.

"sorry, I thought she was going to take you away from me" she looked away.

**_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_**

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Electra's POV: "How could she cheat on you?!" I raise my voice at the young tom, he cringed.

"With Plato, supposedly while he was gone she cheated on him with me" I look I was just shot with a tranquilizer dart.

"That's unfair!" he nodded in agreement.

"Hey are you going to the dance?" I knew what was coming, but I already had plans.

"Sorry studying, big final in a few days" he looked bummed.

"oh, wish you were" I hugged him sympathetically and went inside. I chucked my textbooks to the side of my drawer and took out my saved senior prom dress, Red with sparkles and black lace. It was real pretty; Jemmy had helped me pick it out.

**_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._**

I walked in the gym the first thing he sees is me without my glasses and my hair in a ponytail. My hair was in a tight French braid and the red dress and my black boots. I walk up to him, as I go Victoria rips off of Plato and runs to Misto. He blocks her and walked towards me. For once I know that I'll have a happy ending.

**_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me …  
_**


End file.
